Another Killer love story
by girlgunner15
Summary: This is my first every fan fiction. :D This is a creepy pasta story, in which Jeff the Killer finds himself someone very interesting... someone he might want as his own monster... but can she take the insanity of the Creepy Pastas? Jeff x OC I do NOT own anything besides my own OC rated T for gore and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

First Fan fiction, so here goes!

I am so bored. The teacher just keeps droning on about things that I won't even remember next week, much less use after college. I can't even pretend to be paying attention anymore, I'm just so sleepy. I am a night person, so I stay up pretty late every day so that isn't unusual at all, but jeez 4 o'clock is freaking LATE! Since I'm sitting in the back by the window, the teacher never notices me sleeping or goofing off, so I might take a quick nap before the bell rings. I look out the window to see lighting flash in the distance and ominous clouds roll closer to the school. Thunder resonates through the sky, which is luring me into sleep….. It's so peaceful…..

I can faintly hear a crash in my half asleep state, followed by screams and….. a slicing sound? Turning my head slightly to face the rest of class and partly facing forward, I see through my heavy lidded eyes the color red, and why is everyone laying on the floor? My mind just makes some lame excuse for it and I fall back into a deep sleep. Later, I wake up partly to…. silence? More awake now, I lift my head to see a massacre. The large window that I had looked through right before I fell asleep was shattered and littering the floor, impaling several students in various places. Everyone is lying dead with blood covering almost everyone and everything. I notice that there are people from other classes as well, with blood leading out the door. Slash marks are on people's chests, throats, and even their faces. The cuts on their faces are the only ones that are constant. The cuts on their faces are on both sides of their mouths, creating a creepy grin that chills me to the core. I just sit there, cold and afraid to move and start to smile myself. I am different than most people, my emotions are twisted to where if I am in trouble, sad, or afraid I start to smile. This reason is why I am a loner at school and people call me a sociopath, but I am mostly used to it by now. So I just sit there, frozen in my seat, smiling as I look to all of my deceased classmates.

"You have a very pretty smile," a raspy voice grinds out that nearly gave me a freaking heart attack. I turn my head quickly to see a tall man not too much older than me with disheveled black hair longer than mine, and eyes that were ringed with black, and he had the same exact cutout smile like everyone on the floor. His skin was so white; it contrasted everything else about him, except his white sweatshirt which was unfortunately covered in blood meaning this was all his doing. The last thing I noticed about the man was in his right hand was a large kitchen knife covered with blood, dripping onto the floor. "Do you like it? Everyone has happy expressions now, don't you think?" his words would convince anyone that he was a mad man, yet he seemed so calm and in control of himself that I found it in me to speak. "Why kill everyone else, but not me?" I managed in a low whisper. He just stood there watching me carefully, which ending up making me VERY nervous, and of course, my smile grew to almost look like his. He just grinned bigger and starting walking slowly towards me, swinging the knife back and forth. I could barely breathe. He was going to kill me now; I was going to die here, like all the others. My fingers started to twitch uncontrollably and I couldn't look away from those wide, non-blinking eyes. I thought about screaming for help, but he killed everyone that could possibly help me. Once he finally reached my desk and stood in front of it, forcing me to look up at him. "The reason I didn't kill you was because I wanted to see your expression to everyone's death, but when you started smiling, I think I just might keep you." His words hit me like a ten-ton brick. He just wanted to use me as entertainment? And what did he mean my keep me? "What do you mean keep me?" I stuttered, repeating my thoughts to him, worried he would torture me slowly for his sick pleasure. He chuckled, which did NOT help my frazzled nerves at all and simply put the knife into a strap on his leg and offered me his hand. "Come on, let's go." He said quite amusingly. I looked at his blood soaked hand for a moment, afraid to touch this killer, much less go with him somewhere. "Ha-ha, I'm not going to kill you ok? Just trust me." I snorted, which earned me a raised eye brow from him, and he just rolled him eyes and swept me up, carrying me on his shoulder as he made his way out of the classroom. I was terrified once again as I realized I might never see my family again; I was being taken away by a serial killer. "By the way, my name is Jeff; Jeff the Killer."

OK, i know this is extremely short, but as mentioned above, it my first fanfiction. If some one actually likes this, then I will post more chapter and make then them longer as well. also accepting of any reviews so if something is wrong, please do not hesitate to tell me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Jeff x OC

My school was located by a very dense forest that served as a national park, which was on the outskirts of town. I had not realized how late it actually was until he carried me out the doors. The sun was setting, shining orange and red in the sky. School should been over hours ago, how long was I asleep exactly? "When did you kill everyone?" Jeff stopped and looked at me over his shoulder, while I was trying to not to turn red from the way he was carrying me. "I killed them several hours ago, just after you went to sleep. Then I just waited for you to wake up." My eyes widened and thought my jaw was going to hit the ground. He just waited for hours just to see what my expression would be? I suddenly remembered the sounds I heard. "but wait, I heard the crash and slashing sounds from when you did it, how could it have been hours ago?" he simply looked at me for what seemed like forever, but must have only been a few short minutes, when he finally spoke. "When I crashed through the window, and was almost done, I saw you stirring in your sleep, but you never fully awoke, maybe you thought it was just now because you were still mostly asleep." As I took in this new bit of information, we entered the forest and Jeff followed an invisible path only he could see. "By the way, I haven't heard your name yet, unless you want me to give you one." I startled from my reverie and thought carefully. Should I really give this murderer my name? My name is Mary, but I have always hated it, so I might as well let him give me a new name, just to be safe. "You choose," I stated, deciding to let him. Jeff grinned, or seemed like it, and immediately answered. "Your name is Rose." I started to laugh at the ridiculous name he had so boldly given me. "Hey, what is wrong with the name Rose? I like it." He started, or at least tried to, pout. "NO, no, I like it, you just surprised me, I didn't think you could come up with something like that." I said, finally catching my breath. He slightly growled at the comment, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

"hmmf well Rose, from now on, you are going to be living with us." I suddenly tensed up again as he said this. "Us? Are there others like you?" I was seriously starting to freak out. "What do you mean I'm living with you from now on? I have family I need to go back to." Jeff just kept on walking, with his usual smile. "You'll see the others soon, but I promise they won't hurt you. Now as for your old family, don't worry, you will kill them soon enough." Ok, what?! Kill my own family, now this guy really is insane. There is no way I would kill my family, well maybe. I live with my aunt and uncle, since both of my parents left my brother and I on their doorstep when we were little. Our aunt was on some hormonal pills and would beat us and lock us in rooms for no reason, just because she felt like it. Our uncle, on the other hand, would ignore us all together unless he wanted something done. If we did not do it, he would whip one of us till the other did what he wanted. Because of him, both of us have horrible scars running all over our backs. I hated both of them so much for putting us through that. Since I was now being kidnapped by Jeff the Killer, I can't protect my brother from them, I can't leave him in that situation. "Jeff, I want to take care of something at home soon." I can't believe I'm going to do this, but it looks like there is no other choice, my brother must be saved from all of that. "Jeff seemed to truly smile before answering. "Ok Rose, we will go three days from now, on Friday." I set my jaw and tried to prepare myself for what I was going to do.

Once I started freaking about killing someone, I noticed we were on a porch of a huge, old mansion right in the middle of the woods. It shocked me that I had not noticed the rather large building until we were on the porch. It seemed like no one had lived in it for years, windows were broken or completely missing, while nature had long since taken over and covered at least half of the mansion. Weeds were growing in between the boards beneath our feet. Over all, the place didn't look like several people were actually living here. "Jeff, you live here?" I asked hesitantly, worried about how I would be living from now on. Jeff silently placed me down, finally, and walked up to the large oak doors. "Welcome home Rose, I'm sure you will like the inside much better." With that, he swung open the doors with seemingly no trouble. Once opened, I walked into the grandest house I had ever seen. The entranceway was beautiful to say in the least. The polished marble floors had neither scratches nor dust to speak of. A large, sparking, crystal chandelier hung in the center of the vaulted ceiling lighting up the room. In the back of the room, two stairways that met closer to the top were very detailed and simply gorgeous. I noticed several doors leading off into other parts of the mansion on both floors, seemingly too many to count.

"Hey everybody, come down here to meet our new companion!" Jeff yelled, startling me out of my stupor. I was now reminded that there were others possible like Jeff living here, who might kill me if I wasn't careful. I hear doors opening and footsteps getting ever closer. "Who is it, Jeff?" said a deep, hollow voice. A man that owned the voice appeared suddenly, causing me to jump behind Jeff in shock. This man was very tall, with a pale complexion, nice suit, and…..no face?

Oh crap, I knew who this was, everyone did. He was Slender Man, a character in a video game that stalked you and killed people and ate children! Why is he standing here, real and not inside a game!? Slender walked closer to Jeff and I, towering over us. I almost fainted when he reached towards me. "Hello, I am Slender Man, leader of the creepy pastas." His extended hand reached down, asking for a hand shake. What is with these people and thinking I'll just shake their hand like it's a family reunion? I looked from Slender to Jeff, wondering what to do, and after few moments of no help and awkward silence, I took his long pale hand into my own. His skin was smooth and cool to the touch, sending chills down my spine. I looked to Slender's face again to see his cheekbones raise in a somewhat approving and calming manner. I managed to stutter a hello to Slender Man, earning myself a few chuckles from various people in the room who had gathered after Slender Man. "Her name is Rose, she will be staying with us and becoming a monster." Stated Jeff, getting everyone attention in the room, defiantly including my own. "A MONSTER!" I screeched, "I am not becoming a monster! That isn't even possible!" "Now, now," Slender said, "Let's introduce you to everyone before we get more into that, alright?" I really didn't want to meet any of the others living here, because they were most likely killers too, but who was I to oppose a ….. Being like Slender Man? NO way, that would end in a painful death, so I nodded and turned to look at the others in the room. The room no longer felt beautiful, its felt deadly…..

"OK so the boy over there with red eyes and link clothes is BEN, and the little girl with the pink dress is Sally. The girl in the white mask and black dress is Jane the Killer, there is some rivalry between her and Jeff." Slender started off, pointing to each person in turn. I nodded to each of them, finding Sally to look almost innocent if not for the blood dripping down her face. "The clown over there is Laughing Jack, " I heard a giggle coming from him as Slender introduced him, which unnerved me a bit but tried to be polite all the same. " And the boy with a blue mask with black eyes cut into and tar dripping from them is Eyeless Jack. Well just call him EJ to make things simple." Slender seemed done with instructions since there was no one else in the room. I felt as close to relief as I could get, thinking everyone would go away now that they had met me and such, but heard a crash before anyone could move.

I noticed the expectant looks and disapproving expressions from most of the creepy pastas, except for BEN and Sally, who looked overjoyed at the loud noise coming from the back of the house. I looked to Jeff to find some answers, but he looked a little suspiciously happy glancing to me every once in a while. "Oh, you are going to LOVE this." Jeff said, confusing me even more. By then I could hear footsteps coming from the direction of the crash. They didn't seem human though. A door farther down the entranceway to my left slammed open, revealing a DOG?! Oh no, no way. I hate dogs with a passion, more like fear because of a rather large dog my uncle had when we were young. He would leave it chained in the backyard and would make us walk up to it until it attacked for his own sick pleasure. My brother and I both ended up with scars on our body and in our mind. The dog has long since been dead, but I still cannot go anywhere near any dogs now. I stumbled backwards as the dog romped towards me, clearly not a breed I have ever seen. Its fur was red with some black mixed in, and had a huge human grin spread across its muzzle, its red eyes wide in excitement. I noticed that there was blood dripping from its mouth. Now completely terrified as it ran in my direction, I turned and ran back to the door to get far away from it as soon as possible. In my rush to get away, I ran into Jeff, taking him by surprise as we both fell to the ground in a heap, Jeff cursing and myself? Well… I was screaming like a maniac. The dog was right on top of us, literally, as he jumped onto my back, effectively pinning both of us down and terrifying me even more. Everyone in the room froze upon seeing my face as I was terrified. My smile was huge and my screaming was more like crazed laughing. I couldn't think anymore as I was scared beyond belief. I tried to scramble away from the dog, but Jeff grabbed my hands and held me to his chest, not saying a word. Slender Man seemed to realize vaguely what was going on, and managed to get a hold on the dog and pulled it away from my shaking form. Once the dog was a good distance away, Jeff stood up still holding me, while the smile on my face still looked a lot like Jeff's. Slender spoke, "Sorry about that Rose, this is Smile, our dog, sorry if he scared you a bit. He is actually quite harmless." Slender dropped the dog and it bounded over to Sally, who started petting him and giggling. "Can someone explain what just happened?!" EJ stuttered. Everyone turned to me expectantly, waiting for some explanation to my panic and reaction to the dog. "Rose here has an expression disorder that causes her emotions to make her smile or laughing when scared or upset, and she is afraid of dogs due to traumatic experience in her childhood." Slender stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What the? How the hell do you know all that!" I screamed, again freaking out that this strange man with no face new so much about me and I didn't even know he was real an hour ago?!

"I stalked you when you were a child, but when you seemed different and interesting, I let you live to see how it would play out; I had almost forgotten about you till Jeff brought you here." Slender coolly said. I swear, is there any killer who doesn't think I'm interesting? I would rather not have all this attention from maniacs.

"You forgot about a victim?" BEN questioned, shocked at this bit of information. "Well, that was around the time that Rake showed up." Everyone took this as a reasonable excuse and turn to me. "So Rose, you're insane as well huh?" Laughing Jack laughed hysterically after saying this, amused that Jeff brought someone like me here. "I am not insane! I can't help how my reactions are, I was born with it!" I fumed. Jeff laughed at me, causing me to realize who exactly I had yelled at. My faced paled and I stared down to my feet. Jane spoke, "HAHA, I like her, so is she staying Slender Man?" Everyone turned to Slender Man.

"Of course she is staying! I brought her here to be my monster! I don't need Slender Man's approval to bring her here. SO THERE CASE CLOSED!" Jeff roared. Slender just watched as Jeff grabbed my hand and started leading my up the steps to the second floor. "Wait Jeff, where are we going? " I stuttered as I stumbled after him, looking back to see what Slender Man would do, only to see him wave to me signaling it was ok. I glanced to the others worried about my future here and cringing when I locked eyes with Smile. Once we were up the steps, Jeff led me down a hallway to a black door with an old fashion metal doorknob. "This is our room, hope you don't mind sharing." I eyes bulged out of their sockets at the word 'our'. "Wait," I pulled my hand out of his, "I'm not sharing a room with you, one you kidnapped my and killed all of my classmates, and two you are a guy so no sharing whatsoever." Finally done with my rant, I saw that it had no effect at all to his decision and he simply opened the door and shoved me inside. I landed on my face with a thump, now sporting a red face from the impact. "Of course you're sharing with me, you are mine now after all, and besides, there is plenty room for us both." Jeff simply said while walking in and shutting the door behind him. Once I got back up, I took my surroundings in again to find that his room was enormous! The room was a large as a good sized living room, with dark wooden flooring and gray stoned walls. The whole them e of the room in general seemed medieval almost. Against the far wall sat a large king sized bed, with a wooden bed frame wrapping around it and going up to the ceiling to make a dome of sorts over the bed. On the bed laid a large, fluffy, dark gray comforter made out of animal furs. Other blankets adorned the bed as well. Several large wooden pieces of furniture sat in places against the wall like wardrobe, vanity companied by a large mirror, a desk in the corner covered in papers, and a bookshelf almost took up an entire wall. On the side opposite the bookshelf was a grand fireplace with a burning fire. Several chairs and a couch surrounded the fireplace, with a large fluffy rug underneath. Two doors were left the room; I guessed one was for the bathroom and the other for a closet.

"Wow, this is amazing! How do you have a room like this?" I asked, turning towards Jeff. He simply shrugged, "Most of it was here when I moved in with Slender, and I just added a few things from victim's homes." I wandered a bit into the room, still awestruck at the beauty, yet a bit tense after Jeff mentioned victims. "Now, you should go get cleaned up and get ready for bed, tonight I'll sleep on the couch just so you will be more comfortable." I nodded and felt relieved he didn't expect me to sleep with him the bed together. He led me to one of the doors, revealing a bathroom as extravagant as the room, and left me to myself to freshen up. I walked in front of the mirror, noticing that I looked awful. My Long brown hair was frizzy and puffed up like a cotton ball, probably from the heat and walk in the woods. My green eyes were bright from my scares throughout the day; I really did kind of look insane at the moment. My pale skin showed a bruise I got from the episode with Smile, already turning purple. I sighed and turned around to turn the shower on, putting it nice and hot just the way I liked it. Getting undressed and stepping in, I noticed red all over the shower. It was dried blood. It covered the walls of the shower in streaks like someone had run their bloody fingers down the tile, even the floor was stained a bit red. Starting to freak out, I hurried with my shower and got out as quickly as possible, wrapping by body in a gray towel. I looked around in the cabinets and found a hair dryer, toothbrush, toothpaste, and some face wash. Once I was done brushing my teeth and washing my face, I hear a knock on the door. "Hey Rose its Jeff, I brought you some clean clothes." I walked to the door, opening it slightly to reach for the clothes. "Thank you Jeff." I muttered, still thinking about the bloody shower. Once I had the clothes a quickly put them on. Jeff had brought me a blue t-shirt with a panda bear on the front, and some gray sweats. After finishing drying my hair and putting everything back, I stepped out of the shower to see Jeff laying on the couch, a sleeping mask covering his non-blinking eyes, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The fire was still crackling, giving the dark room a homely glow. Walking to the bed, I lifted the covers and snuggled into the warm yet unfamiliar bed. My head was swimming about thoughts of my current situation and how I would survive in a house of killers, and becoming a 'monster' that Jeff had mentioned repeatedly. I also thought about my brother now having to suffer the abuse of our aunt and uncle alone. Slowly falling into an unsettled sleep, the last thing I hear is, "Goodnight Rose, Go to Sleep."


End file.
